Lunett Kawl
Lunett Kawl is a character in Book 1. She is the eldest child of six and only living daughter of Aylard Kawl, who owns the Hammered Harp Inn, which is located on the road between Raylansfair and Oldtown. Constantly feeling dissatisfied about her position in life, Lunett dreams about breaking free from the strict boundaries her father imposes upon her and feels trapped in her life as a barmaid. Background Lunett was born in the year 18 BC, as the eldest child of Aylard Kawl, a soldier turned innkeeper and his wife Barbeth. Seven siblings should follow, three brothers and four sisters. Together they lived at the Hammered Harp Inn, which was led by Aylard and Barbeth. In her role as the eldest child, Lunett soon found herself as being bound to a duty she never wanted. From an early age, Lunett dreamt about seeing distant lands, travelling through the world and meeting new people. The life at the inn never satisfied her, but she stayed out of love for her family. While having a peaceful, sheltered life, her yearning for adventure grew. Her life changed dramatically three years before the story started. A terrible sickness hit the inn, first claiming the life of her mother and then taking all of her siblings aside from her youngest brother, Sawyer. This left Lunett grieving for her lost loved ones, but also forced her to remain at the inn, since she knew that her father wouldn't manage it without her. Over the following years, she helped her father wherever she could, but she slowly realized that it would never be enough for her. Involvement in Book 1 Broken Vows Lunett is first encountered when Lucas Flowers and Leonard Constantine arrived at the Hammered Harp Inn after several days of travelling through the Reach, from Raylansfair to Oldtown. At their arrival, she was playing the harp, as her mother did back when she was still alive. However, growing tensions between Leonard and one of the sellswords present in the tavern, Temari Keys, caused her father to send her away with her brother. Towards the end of the chapter, Lunett made a reappearance, when her brother encountered Leonard and started to play with him. Lunett was immediately fascinated with the two knights and after a short moment of hesitation, she asked of them to take her with them to Oldtown, as she was highly curious about the city. To make sure that they would take her, she told them a story about her uncle, who supposedly worked with the city guard and who would be able to help. This offer caused Lucas and Leonard to take her with them on their journey. We Write History Lunett's absence at the Hammered Harp Inn soon caused trouble, when Aylard accused John Gutten of being responsible for his daughter's disappearance. Initially dismissive of his concerns, John eventually decided to send Samantha Ducard, one of his sellswords, after the trio, to bring Lunett back to the safety of her family Meanwhile, Lucas, Leonard and Lunett arrived in Oldtown. Already feeling guilty over deceiving them, Lunett revealed at the city gates that she doesn't have an uncle in the city guard. This revelation greatly angered Leonard, who already dislikes being lied at and he yelled at her. Lucas meanwhile acted calm and more neutral, which made Lunett turn towards him for comfort. The trio settled in a nearby tavern, the Blind Helmsman Inn, which Leonard knew as a safe and trustworthy spot in Oldtown. There, it became apparent that Lucas was developing feelings for Lunett, though he didn't act on them immediately, as the two knights left, to search for Dairon at the Citadel. Butterfly After their return from the Citadel, Lucas and Leonard met up with Lunett again, this time together with Dairon. The four spent the evening in the taproom of the tavern, where they talked about their next steps, their hopes and dreams. During this talk, Leonard noticed not only Lucas' feelings for the girl, he also noticed that she felt similarly. Eventually, Lunett left early, to go to sleep. However, Leonard eventually encouraged Lucas to confess his feelings to Lunett before the day would end. The two talked in her room and Lunett revealed that she felt similar. This talk ended in a passionate kiss between them and soon, more developed out of this, as Lunett, in a moment of passion, invited Lucas to spent the night with her, an offer he accepted. The next morning, Lucas and Leonard left for the Hightower, to discuss with Oldtown's captain of the guard, Maron Mullendore about the possibility of a safe passage out of the city for all of them, while Lunett and Dairon remained at the tavern. The two bonded and quickly became friends, with Dairon reminding Lunett of her younger brother. It was this bond that should cost her her life. When Samuel Harrington attacked the tavern, Lunett blocked the door to her room, allowing Dairon to climb through her window and to escape. Eventually, Harrington broke into the room and knocked Lunett down, though he did not harm her. When Maron Mullendore himself arrived at the inn, to reveal himself as the dreaded crimelord Butterfly, Lunett bravely refused to tell him anything. However, Mullendore tortured her in the most cruel way. He raped her, then he severed both of her feet, leaving her crippled and almost unconscious out of fear and pain. Mullendore kept her alive until Lucas returned, at which point he cruelly taunted the knight with Lunett's state. He threatened to cut out her eyes unless Lucas would tell him what he wishes to know about Dairon's whereabouts. However, even then Lunett managed to bring up enough strength to tell Lucas not to say anything. Mullendore proceeded to cut out one of her eyes, which was enough for Lucas to give in to his demands. In return, Mullendore promised to show Lunett mercy. However, his twisted view of mercy consisted of killing her, and he quickly shoved his knife through her remaining eye, killing her in the process. The Iron Price At the beginning of this chapter, Samantha arrived at the Blind Helmsman Inn, where she encountered Lunett's corpse on the ground. Struck with grief over her failure to save her, Samantha swore to her that she would do whatever she could to save Lucas and Leonard. Appearance Lunett is a young maiden of 18 years, with light brown hair which she wears tied into a ponytail and light green eyes. She is noted to be very pretty, not an exceptional beauty, but nonetheless pleasant. She is also noted to have a kind, warm smile, which is considered to greatly enhance her beauty. Personality Lunett is a sweet, gentle and slightly shy young woman, who tries her best to be friendly, patient and polite. However, she also has a lust for adventure that clashes with her sense of duty. Over the years, it became almost unbearable for her to be in the same location all the time, until she grew restless. She is not above lying to get what she wants, but she never means to harm anyone. Her behaviour is driven by a certain naivety. She is a dreamer and a hopeless romantic, which also shows itself in how quickly she fell for Lucas. In the end, Lunett also proved herself to be a very brave woman, when she did not hesitate to put her life on the line to save Dairon. Relationships Lucas Flowers From the very beginning, Lunett had a certain attraction towards Lucas, because of his handsomeness and chivalry. During their journey together, her feelings developed to a genuine crush. However, as a result of her shyness, she did not act on it until Lucas himself made his first move. They spent the night together and in this moment, Lunett outright fell in love with him, or at the very least mistook her feelings for a crush. Lucas felt similar and her death crushed him and was a main reason for his unrelenting hatred of Maron Mullendore. Leonard Constantine Initially, Lunett and Leonard got along splendidly. The knight acted with courtesy around her and even convinced Lucas to take her with them. However, their friendship got a big blow when she admitted to having lied to them. Initially, Leonard was hurt by this and he urged Lucas to send her away, back to her father's inn. However, he eventually came around and they patched their friendship up again. Leonard even encouraged Lucas to confess his feelings towards her. Her death greatly affected the knight and was a major factor in his almost self-destructive behaviour in the following events. Aylard Kawl Not much is shown about Lunett's relationship to her father. It is clear that she loved him, as she stayed at the Inn solely for his sake, until she couldn't take it anymore. She also did not enjoy leaving him behind. In the very end, shortly before she died, she expressed regret at ever having to leave him. In return, Aylard adored his daughter and loved her dearly. Out of all his children, she was clearly his favourite and he reacted violently to the thought that she could be in danger. The news of her death crushed him, causing him to try and get vengeance on Lucas, whom he held responsible. Even after Lucas convinced him to back down, to focus on the man who really murdered her, he told Lucas that he would never forgive him. Dairon Lunett and Dairon first met after the boy was brought back to the Blind Helmsman Inn by Lucas and Leonard. Though their time together was brief, they quickly bonded and became friends. Eventually, it was Lunett who prevented Dairon's capture at the hands of Mullendore, when she blocked the door to her room from Samuel Harrington, allowing Dairon to flee through her window and to escape. This selfless act should claim her life. Dairon was fond of her as well, something which Samantha Ducard eventually noticed, to the point where she lied to him about Lunett's fate to comfort him as he was dying. Appearances {| class="appearances" width="90%" border=1 style="color:green; border: 1px #000000 solid; border-collapse: collapse; text-align: center; font-size:11px" |-bgcolor=#B18904 |colspan=5|'Book 1 appearances' |- |-bgcolor=#FFBF00 |colspan=5|'A Fate Uncertain' |-bgcolor=#F7D358 |width="20%" | }|yes='Dark Wings, Dark Words'|note='Dark Wings, Dark Words *'|Dark Wings, Dark Words}} |width="20%" | }|yes='Broken Vows'|note=''Broken Vows *|'Broken Vows}} |width="20%" | }|yes=We Write History|note=We Write History *|''We Writy History''}} |- |-bgcolor=#FFBF00 |colspan=5|'''Shattered and Broken |-bgcolor=#F7D358 |width="20%" | }|yes='Butterfly'|note='Butterfly *'|''Butterfly}} |width="20%" | }|yes='The Iron Price|note=The Iron Price *'|'The Iron Price}} |width="20%" | }|yes=Masquerade|note=Masquerade *'|Masquerade}} |- |-bgcolor=#FFBF00 |colspan=5|'Wildfire''' |-bgcolor=#F7D358 |width="20%" | }|yes='Valar Morghulis'|note='Valar Morghulis *'|Valar Morghulis}} |width="20%" | }|yes='What is Dead May Never Die'|note='What is Dead May Never Die *'|What is Dead May Never Die}} |width="20%" | }|yes='Valar Dohaeris '|note='Valar Dohaeris*'|Valar Dohaeris }} Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Reachmen Category:Lowborn Category:Deceased Characters